The above information is presented as background information only to assist with the understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.
In general, a housing of an electronic device may have one or more antenna devices mounted on the upper end region or the lower end region thereof. Further, in the electronic device, metal frames on the peripheral edge of the electronic device may be utilized as antenna radiators.
For example, the antenna radiators mounted on the housing may be used as a first Wi-Fi, a second Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, NFC, wireless charging, MST, and/or GPS antennas, etc.